R
by Akai Kiiroi
Summary: Seminggu ini Minato Namikaze dihindari oleh Kushina. Tanpa tahu permasalahan, Minato balas menuntut Kushina untuk bercerita. Kali ini bukan dia yang mengalah, tapi Kushina. Kushina, cukup Minato yang serius. /sequel 'Apa yang Salah' #For Fire and Light Challenge


_**R**_

_**A MinaKushi Fanfic**_

_**DISCLAIMER **____**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**WARNING: OOC,TYPO (S), MISSTYPO (S),TIDAK JELAS, JUDUL TIDAK NYAMBUNG, ALUR MENGGANTUNG,RUSH,dan kesalahan lain**_

_**~FOR FIRE AND LIGHT CHALLENGE~**_

_**Ittadakimasu!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

''Kushi—''

_SETT_

Baiklah, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Gadis berambut merah itu terus saja menjauh—menghindar— setiap ada Minato mendekat. Entah perasaan Minato saja, atau gadis itu memang sedang marah padanya. Seminggu ini hatinya terus merasakan gelisah karena gadis itu. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menatap—atau setidaknya melirik Minato yang sampai saat ini masih terus menerus berusaha mendekat. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, meski Minato sendiri tak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia bicara pada gadis itu. Setahunya tak ada yang salah dengan cara bicaranya, atau perlakuannya.

Apa karena peristiwa penyelamatan itu?

Ah, sepertinya tidak. Tak mungkin Kushina marah karena aksinya menyelamatkan sang gadis dari para penculik. Pikirnya mungkin ada yang salah dengan tingkah lakunya saat itu. Tetapi setelah ditelaah, tidak ada yang salah. Kushina bahkan masih bisa bersemu merah dan tersenyum manis padanya ketika keduanya—Minato—melompat bebas diantara pepohonan tinggi di hutan. Lagipula kejadian itu sudah berlangsung lama, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Pertama kalinya ia menerima perlakuan aneh Kushina, adalah semenjak seminggu setelah kepulangannya dari misi solo yang diberikan Hokage.

Minato mendesah pasrah.

Baiklah, ia menyerah sekarang. Dengan cepat, dikejarnya sosok berambut merah yang belum berjalan terlalu jauh. Ditariknya kuat tangan mungil itu sebelum pemiliknya sempat mengelak. Kushina melotot tak suka. Ditariknya balik tangan kanan yang tergenggam kuat oleh Minato, meskipun pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang meringis kesakitan.

''Minato! Lepa—''

''Kushina, bicarakan semua ini baik-baik dan kita selesaikan bersama,'' . Tanpa menoleh lagi, Minato menyeret Kushina secepat yang ia bisa sebelum gadis beriris _violet_ itu kembali berontak. Tak peduli pada tatapan bingung yang dilontarkan Kushina padanya.

''Bicara apa?! Aku tak mengerti maksud—''

''Diam dan ikuti aku,'' Minato berhenti sejenak untuk berbalik menghadap Kushina. Ditatapnya sepasang mata jernih yang tampak mengerjap beberapa kali. Setelah mempererat genggaman tangannya, Minato berbalik kembali untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

''Mina—''

''Kushina, kurasa kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan tadi,'' lelaki berambut kuning itu mendesah pelan, terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya panjang-panjang. ''Aku ingin semuanya selesai,'' ia berujar serius lengkap dengan aura tegang yang tiba-tiba datang.

''Setidaknya berhenti memotong perkataanku, _dattebane_— HEI!'' gadis bertubuh ramping itu memekik kencang ketika dirasanya Minato mempercepat langkahnya. Sedikit kerepotan, Kushina menyamakan langkahnya dengan lelaki ehem—tampan yang dengan seenak jidat menyeretnya pergi. Kushina bahkan tak tahu apa permasalahan yang ingin dibicarakan Minato. Kalau soal sesuatu tentang kelakuannya akhir-akhir ini, ia tak mau membahasnya. Dirinya masih kesal atas hal entah-apa-itu yang membuatnya sebal.

Kushina bertanya-tanya mau dibawa kemana dirinya ini. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ada sekelumit rasa takut ketika menghadapi Minato yang tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya—menculiknya, dan mengatakan sesuatu yang dibilang serius. Apakah Minato marah pada dirinya? Entah, Kushina sendiri tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Yang jadi pikirannya adalah, mau dibawa kemana dirinya ini?

''Eh?!''

DEG!

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jalan ini... Ya, Kushina memang tak terlalu tahu banyak tentang keseluruhan daerah Konoha. Tetapi, rasanya ia tak begitu asing dengan jalur yang dilewati Minato untuk membawa dirinya ini. Hei, bagaimanapun ia sudah cukup lama menjalin pertemanan dengan Minato. Jadi, ini jalan menuju kemana—

GLEK!

Susah payah Kushina menelan air liurnya sendiri. Matanya bergelak gelisah ketika melihat bangunan putih minimalis sederhana di ujung jalan. Napasnya setengah tercekat, ujung-ujungnya ia nyaris tersedak. Entah mengapa ia menjadi gugup begini. Sudah lama dirinya tak berkunjung ke tempat ini, mengingat umurnya yang sudah remaja— ia tak mau terlibat skandal yang aneh-aneh dengan _jounin_ muda yang beberapa waktu lalu 'menculiknya'. Lagipula, bisa dibilang bangunan di ujung jalan itu adalah _kenangan buruk yang memalukan_ baginya.

_Rumah Minato Namikaze_

''Mi—minato?''

Kushina menyeret langkahnya pelan, berusaha memperlambat laju keduanya menuju rumah itu. Tetapi sudah kodrat seorang lelaki memiliki tenaga yang lebih besar dari perempuan. Jelas saja Kushina tetap tertarik maju mendekat. Setelah beberapa langkah, Minato akhirnya berhenti juga. Takut-takut Kushina mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Tidak banyak berubah, mungkin hanya letak beberapa barang atau tanaman yang berpindah. Selebihnya bisa dikatakan sama saja.

"Mau apa ke sini, _dattebane_?"

Minato menoleh, tersenyum kalem. "Bukan hal yang terlalu penting," lelaki jangkung itu memasukkan kunci ke lubang pintu sebelum memutarnya. "Hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu," tambahnya, tersenyum misterius. Kushina bertambah merinding dibuatnya. Gadis yang biasanya _aktif_ itu kini hanya bisa diam mematung, atau mengikuti kemauan Minato. Ada yang tidak beres di sini. Firasatnya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu, Minato melepas sandal ninjanya dan masuk. Lain halnya dengan Kushina yang tetap berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Raut wajahnya tampak was-was. Sejenak tatapannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata sebiru langit. Ia menatap Minato setengah takut setengah terpesona.

_Dattebane! Aku tak akan membuat ulah lagi! Minato jadi berubah misterius begini. Apa karena sikapku ya? Tapi itu kan salah dia juga—_

"Kushina? Kau sedang apa?" lamunannya terpecah begitu telinganya menangkap pertanyaan polos dari Minato. Wajahnya memang tampak polos, tetapi jadi berubah menakutkan di penglihatan Kushina. Padahal kalau ada perempuan lain yang melihat, bisa dipastikan hal-hal aneh akan terjadi akibat ulah mereka semua.

_Aku sedang ketakutan melihatmu, bodoh!_ Kushina menjerit dalam hati. Pikirannya melayang ke segala arah, berpikir yang tidak-tidak. _Untuk apa dia membawaku ke sini? _ Kepala bersurai merah itu berputar, menelisik keadaan sekitar.

_Aduh, aku baru ingat kalau daerah ini sepi, dattebane!_

"Kushina?" yang dipanggil malah beringsut mundur begitu mendapati wajah Minato yang bertambah condong ke depan. Kushina tambah panik, pikirannya makin kalut. Ia tak sempat berkutik ketika pergelangan tangannya kembali ditarik paksa untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Mau apa _dattebane_?" Meskipun nadanya garang, tetapi tatapan matanya tetap memancarkan aura waspada. Ia menatap Minato lekat sambil memasang posisi siaga. Memposisikan tubuhnya sejauh mungkin dari laki-laki itu, meski jaraknya belum bisa dibilang jauh juga. Setidaknya zona aman sedikit tercipta. Melihat gelagat Kushina sedari tadi, Minato segera tahu apa yang jadi permasalahan di sini. Sedikit tersenyum ia mendekati Kushina, lalu berujar tenang.

"Behentilah menatapku seperti itu, aku bukan seorang penculik yang akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu. Jangan berpikiran aneh seakan aku akan mempe—''

_BLETAK!_

"Tidak usah dilanjutkan, _dattebane!_" Dengan wajah Kushina yang memerah, penuh tenaga dihantamkannya kepalan tangan mungilnya ke kepala kuning di depannya. Tidak peduli sahabat lelaki terbaiknya itu kini mendesis sakit disertai ekspresi yang tidak karuan. Kushina melotot tajam, jari telunjuknya teracung sempurna menunjuk hidung Minato.

"Kau. Mau. Apa. Itu yang kutanyakan dan jangan jawab yang aneh-aneh, _dattebane!_" Minato justru tertawa kecil ketika dirinya disembur Kushina seperti itu. Setelah menetralkan rasa sakitnya, ia membenahi posisi berdirinya yang sempat bergeser. Lalu kembali menyeret Kushina masuk ke rumahnya tanpa memedulikan omelan dan ocehan yang terlontar dengan lancar dari bibir gadis itu.

"Tadinya aku ingin membicarakan semuanya di kedai ramen," Kushina terdiam ketika Minato buka suara. Ada sedikit binar-binar antusias di mata Kushina. Melihatnya Minato justru bertambah meringis.

"Tetapi melihatmu yang sepertinya marah begini—" ditelisiknya Kushina dengan teliti. "—kurasa lebih baik melakukan _sedikit_ interogasi di rumahku," Ia melanjutkan. Batinnya bersorak penuh kemenangan ketika melihat wajah Kushina yang memucat. Dengan langkah tenang, diseretnya—lagi— sang gadis tanpa memedulikan raut wajah dan gelagat ngeri dari makhluk cantik yang sedang digandengnya.

"Oh! _Dattebane!_ Aku tak marah, sungguh!" dengan kecepatan kilat Kushina menyanggah dugaan Minato. Dia sudah merasakan bagaimana Minato yang serius dan apa akibatnya. Rasa-rasanya memang mengerikan, meskipun Minato sendiri hanya bersikap tenang.

Ah, mungkin hanya pikiran Kushina saja yang terlalu berlebihan..

Minato menaikkan sebelah alis. "Tidak marah?" Kushina mengangguk kencang. "Lalu bisa kau jelaskan sikapmu yang terus menjauhiku seminggu ini?" Diambilnya beberapa langkah, lalu mendudukkan gadis _chubby_ itu di sofa ruang tengah. "Mengacuhkanku ketika berbicara, membalik badan seenaknya, membuang pandangan ketika berpapasan. Apa itu bisa dikatakan _tidak marah_?" Dengan badan yang dicondongkan, ditatapnya penuh penasaran Kushina yang sekarang jadi bingung mau berbuat apa. Tetapi tetap saja, yang jadi sasaran hanya berdiam diri.

"Haah...," sedikit menghela napas, laki-laki berumur 18 tahun itu membalik badan untuk berjalan menuju dapur. Diambilnya dua buah gelas berukuran sedang untuk dijadikan wadah _ocha_ segar sebagai hidangan penyambut bagi Kushina. Dibawanya tanpa nampan, lalu kedua gelas yang telah terisi itu diletakkan di atas meja rendah di hadapan sofa. Setelahnya Minato kembali mendudukkan diri di samping Kushina.

Beberapa menit dilewati dalam keheningan.

Merasa tak mendapat respon, Minato kembali menghela napas. Diacaknya rambut kuningnya hingga bertambah berantakan. Dengan sekali gerakan, ditariknya tangan Kushina sampai gadis itu tersentak berdiri. Dengan mata melotot garang, Kushina mencubit keras-keras lengan Minato. "Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan, _dattebane_?!" bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Didenguskannya udara keras-keras, pelampiasan untuk kekesalannya. Minato hanya tertawa saja, tak mempedulikan— lagi— wajah Kushina yang sudah merengut sebal, ditariknya _kunoichi_ kesayangannya itu keluar dari rumah. Setelah mengunci pintu, remaja berambut _spike_ itu berjalan santai tanpa mempedulikan asas perikeKushinaan—Menyeretnya untuk berjalan ditengah rasa kesal, dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Sekarang mau kemana—''

"Ceritakan, Kushina,"

"Ap—''

"Seperti yang kutanyakan tadi,"

Lagi—gadis itu mendengus. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan memotong perkataanku, _dattebane?_" Minato menoleh sebentar, lalu nyengir lebar. "Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan," sanggahnya kalem, lalu berbalik lagi. Kushina memutar bola matanya ke atas. Setelah itu dia berjalan dengan malas.

"Satu mangkuk ramen untuk satu kata,"

"Hah?!" Kushina cengo di tempat, ia berhenti berjalan dan menatap Minato bingung.

"Kurasa kau tahu apa yang kukatakan, _Kushina_" Minato berkata dengan nada menggoda. Menggoda dalam artian dunia ramen, bukan arti lain yang bisa dianggap ambigu. Ia menghentikan langkah ketika merasakan sosok di belakangnya tetap terhambat berdiri kaku seperti habis disambar petir.

"Katakan padaku, hm?" Dengan sorot mata yang berbinar lembut, ia mendekatkan diri pada Kushina dan menatap gadis itu dengan tenang. Tepat di kedua mata Kushina yang kini melebar dan sedikit berkaca.

"Aku..., tidak mau," Kushina mengalihkan pandang, memutus kontak dengan dua samudra berwarna biru cerah di depannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap keramaian sekitar daripada tenggelam dalam kedalaman tak berujung yang selalu hadir dalam tatapan Minato.

"Tak mau cerita?" sekarang tangan Kushina sudah digenggam erat oleh Minato. "Kesempatan ini tak akan datang dua kali," ia berdehem sebentar, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Katakan padaku, Kushina," kembali Minato mengulang permohonannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Kushina tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Siapapun tahu, ramen bisa didapatkan dengan mudah untuk saat ini. Mengatakan masalahnya dalam beberapa kata, dan mangkuk -mangkuk indah itu akan berpindah ke tangannya. Tetapi untuk menceritakannya, Kushina tak yakin Minato akan menerimanya. Ia justru berpikir dirinya berlebihan bila merasa seperti apa yang menjadi permasalahannya sekarang. Apalagi statusnya yang sekarang bukan-siapa-siapa-bagi-Minato.

"Kushina? Katakan. Padaku,"

Menggeleng. Dengan itu Minato mendekat satu langkah.

"Ceritakan semuanya, lalu selesaikan bersama,"

Menggeleng. Kali ini dengan kerutan di dahi. Minato kembali mendekat satu langkah.

"Sekarang, katakanlah Kushina,"  
Tetap menggeleng, dan tidak ada ruang lagi bagi Minato untuk melangkah.

"Hmm," gumaman rendah terdengar dari bibir sang pemuda. Lalu tanpa basa-basi ia mendekat, menatap Kushina dengan pandangan serius.

"Ramen,"

"Hah?"

"Atau,"

"HAH?"

"Ru—''

"Katakan yang benar, _dattebane!"_

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi Minato. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum berucap kalem plus tenang. Terlalu tenang sampai membuat Kushina bergidik.

"Ramen _atau _rumahku?" Minato berbisik pelan di telinga Kushina, lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan _kau-pilih-yang-mana_. Sementara Kushina terpaku diam sambil meneguk ludah susah payah. Ia menggigit bibir tipisnya tegang. "Pilih yang mana? Katakan semuanya dengan santai sambil makan ramen, atau _sedikit _interogasi di _rumahku_?" Minato kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan memberi beberapa penekanan.

Kushina melirik Minato galak. Sepertinya ia tak terima bila dirinya terus dipojokkan seperti ini. Tetapi semua itu jadi tak berpengaruh bagi Minato yangsedang dalam mode seperti ini. Laki-laki itu tetap menatap Kushina lengkap dengan senyuman kecilnya. Membuat Kushina menatapnya setengah geram setengah meleleh. Tatapan mata berwarna biru itu terasa seakan mendesak Kushina untuk segera menjawab.

"A—aku" beberapa saat terdiam sebelum akhirnya Kushina buka suara. Minato sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya—yang mulai terasa pegal karena membungkuk untuk berbisik pada Kushina sedari tadi. Tetap diam menunggu jawaban dari bibir sobat baiknya itu.

"Aku memilih..," Kushina tampak kebingungan. Memilih ramen artinya ia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Minato, dengan resiko malu dan hancurnya image gadis cuek darinya. Atau bisa juga ia dianggap yang tidak-tidak. Tetapi memilih rumah Minato sama halnya dengan bunuh diri. Ia tak bisa bayangkan betapa tegang suasanya nanti. Atau bisa juga insiden memalukan semacam _ciuman-pipi-sebagai-penghangat_ akan terulang lagi dan dirinya akan terlibat skandal yang tidak-tidak.

"Kushina?" lamunannya buyar ketika mendengar namanya disebut tepat di dekatnya. Kushina menoleh kikuk sembari tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya tertutup.

"_Dattebane!_ Aku tak tahu?" yang terlontar justru lebih terdengar sebagai pertanyaan daripada pernyataan. "Katakan saja mana yang kau mau? Atau bisikkan saja padaku," Minato memberi beberapa solusi untuk menyelesaikan masalah Kushina yang sepertinya masih malu-malu untuk memberi jawaban. Kening si gadis berkerut, setelah berpikir agak lama dan mendesah pasrah, Kushina kembali memantapkan hatinya.

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan, _dattebane_!" setelah itu Kushina _nyengir_ gugup lalu melangkah kecil mendekati Minato. Diangkatnya kedua tangannya menutupi kedua sisi wajahnya dan dengan canggung ia berbisik di telinga Minato. Jawaban yang sukses membuat Minato tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, Kushi-chan!" tak membuang waktu, Kushina lagi-lagi diseret Minato untuk dibawa entah kemana. Dan lagi-lagi Kushina hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Minato sambil memantapkan mental dan hatinya untuk menghadapi segala yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

_Aku tak mau begini, dattebanee!_ Batinnya kembali menjerit histeris membayangkan hal-hal yang –menurutnya— menakutkan. Sementara Minato yang berada beberapa langkah di depan gadis yang sedang digandengnya itu hanya tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi Kushina yang tak bisa didefinisikan untuk saat ini.

"Dia memilihnya, eh? Dasar Kushina," Minato menggumam pelan dan mempercepat langkahnya. Membawa Kushina ke dalam 'tantangan maut' yang tak ingin dilaluinya.

..::: ::..

_Kushina mendekatkan diri untuk berbisik. Setelah tersenyum canggung, ia benar-benar mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Minato. Suaranya terdengar gugup sedikit ragu. Sepertinya ia hanya bisa berharap agar keputusan yang ia ambil tidak salah._

_Setelah menari napas dalam-dalam, pelan ia berbisik dengan nada setengah kesal_

"_Dattebane! Aku pilih R—''_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_FIN_

A/N:

Heheee #nyengir

ARRRGGHH! APA-APAN INI?! MAAF! MAAF! JANGAN HAJAR SAYA! #bow

Yoo! Ini fict buat Fire and Light Challenge-nya kak Hime Hoshina! Maaf kalau jadinya OOC dan gaje begini, kakak! Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku benar-benar – entahlaaah! Hmm, ini mepet banget sama DL nya ya kak? Mana belum dibaca ulang. Judulnya ndak nyambung pula, duh. Maaf kak! #bungkuk. Masukan dan kritiknya ya kak?

Dan, buat fic yang lain. Maaf belum bisa update! Mendekati ujian nih! Ini juga dipublish sekarang karena DL nya tanggal 30 #napagakdaridulu #ditendang

Maaf, sekali lagi maaf! Nanti setelah ujian saya usahakan update deh, tapi ndak janji! #digetok

Okelah, segini dulu. Maaf kalau kesannya _rush_, sayanya memang lagi buru-buru. Besok ada try out soalnya #malahbuatfic

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca :D

Kritik dan sarannya, ya?! Arigatou! ^^

_23 April 2014_


End file.
